Create A Cat!
by WolfieSharkfox
Summary: CLOSED! :D
1. Starting Chapter

Hi! Welcome to my first create a cat story! I'm still thinking of the plot for the story but I will update once I figure it out.

Don't worry if I'll take your cat in or not because I most probably will. If I don't I will PM you the reason why and I will let you submit again. Also, I might have to change something about your cat. But I will PM you first before I do anything.

I will have 6 main characters and maybe a few supporting characters. But everyone will play an important role in this story. I will post the main and supporting characters when all positions are filled.

***Wolfie Sharkfox***

* * *

><p><strong>Reminders:<strong>

-Please fill out everything on the form.

- ~ means it's optional

-Your cat might die/ have forbidden love unless you specify not to

-I also might pair them up with another cat unless you specify not to

-I might put in some of my own characters

-If you're submitting a lot of cats please have a variety

-I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunter(s) do.

-Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Form:<strong>

Name:

Age (in moons and years/months):

Gender:

Clan:

Appearance:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Personality:

History:

Family:

~Main Character candidate:

~Supporting Character candidate:

Other:

* * *

><p><strong>Clans:<strong>

**CliffClan**- These cats live on the face of a cliff and are very good climbers. They are bold risk-takers and love jumping off their cliff.

**SeaClan**- These cats live near the ocean and are expert swimmers. They are calm yet fierce like the sea and love diving.

**CaveClan**- These cats live in a cave and are incredible jumpers. They are always reaching higher like their jumps and are used to the dark.

**EarthClan**- These cats live in the open fields and are fast runners. They are peaceful and happy like the fields in the spring and are always happy to help.


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hello… I forgot one important thing… **HISTORY!**

So, for the people who already submitted can you please review this chapter and tell me your cat's history?

And for the people who didn't submit yet I will update my form right away!

I am **SOOOO** sorry for the inconvenience! Please forgive me!


	3. Chapter 2

**Reminders:**

-Please fill out everything on the form.

-The main and supporting spots are **NOT** first come first serve. I will choose them by how well their character is compatible with the job.

-Your cat might die/ have forbidden love unless you specify not to

-I also might pair them up with another cat unless you specify not to

-EarthClan will need a lot of cats as they take in just about anybody

-I might put in some of my own characters

-If you're submitting a lot of cats please have a variety

**-Please fill out a form for every cat you mention if you want him/her to appear in the story** (e.g. If you say Computerpaw's father is Keyboard please fill out a form for keyboard unless you want Keyboard to only be mentioned)

-If you want that cat to be a part of the story but don't want to submit another form I can do it for you. Just PM me if you want me to do it or not.

-I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunter(s) do.

-Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Form:<strong>

Name:

Age (in moons and years/months):

Gender:

Clan:

Rank:

Appearance:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Personality

Family:

Main Character candidate:

Supporting Character candidate:

Other:

* * *

><p><strong>Clans:<strong>

CliffClan- These cats live on the face of a cliff and are very good climbers. They are bold risk-takers and love jumping off their cliff.

SeaClan- These cats live near the ocean and are expert swimmers. They are calm yet fierce like the sea and love diving.

CaveClan- These cats live in a cave and are incredible jumpers. They are always reaching higher like their jumps and are used to the dark.

EarthClan- These cats live in the open fields and are fast runners. They are peaceful and happy like the fields in the spring and are always happy to help.

* * *

><p><strong>CliffClan<strong>

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices:

1. Meteorpaw/strike- A ginger tom with dark grey tabby patches and honey colored eyes

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**SeaClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Crazypelt- Yellow tom with dark yellow stripes and yellow/green eyes

2. Cutieface- Dark cream tom with a few battle scars and light yellow eyes

3. Wildfire- Bright ginger tabby with sky-blue eyes and spiky fur that never lays straight

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices:

1. Lunarpaw/song- A pale grey she-cat with ginger tabby spots and amber eyes

2. Flashpaw/storm- White and grey splashed tom with light grey paws and a darker grey muzzle

3. Skypaw/fire- Light grey tabby with eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and white paws

4.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

**CaveClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Ravenclaw- Black she-cat with a white front right paw and white tipped tail. Icy blue eyes.

2. Shadowpelt- Misty black and dark grey swirled pelt with bright golden eyes.

3. Darkfang- Dark black and grey tabby with huge golden eyes.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**EarthClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Lostsong- A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.


	4. Chapter 3

**Reminders:**

-Please fill out everything on the form.

-The main and supporting spots are **NOT** first come first serve. I will choose them by how well their character is compatible with the job.

-Your cat might die/ have forbidden love unless you specify not to

-I also might pair them up with another cat unless you specify not to

-EarthClan will need a lot of cats as they take in just about anybody

-I might put in some of my own characters

-If you're submitting a lot of cats please have a variety

**-Please fill out a form for every cat you mention if you want him/her to appear in the story** (e.g. If you say Computerpaw's father is Keyboard please fill out a form for keyboard unless you want Keyboard to only be mentioned)

-If you want that cat to be a part of the story but don't want to submit another form I can do it for you. Just PM me if you want me to do it or not.

-I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunter(s) do.

-Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Form:<strong>

Name:

Age (in moons and years/months):

Gender:

Clan:

Appearance:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Personality

Family:

Main Character candidate:

Supporting Character candidate:

Other:

* * *

><p><strong>Clans:<strong>

**CliffClan**- These cats live on the face of a cliff and are very good climbers. They are bold risk-takers and love jumping off their cliff.

**SeaClan**- These cats live near the ocean and are expert swimmers. They are calm yet fierce like the sea and love diving.

**CaveClan-** These cats live in a cave and are incredible jumpers. They are always reaching higher like their jumps and are used to the dark.

**EarthClan**- These cats live in the open fields and are fast runners. They are peaceful and happy like the fields in the spring and are always happy to help.

* * *

><p><strong>CliffClan<strong>

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Bravefoot- A silvery-gray tom with brown paws and dark blue eyes. He also has a missing hind leg.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices:

1. Meteorpaw/strike- A ginger tom with dark grey tabby patches and honey colored eyes.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**SeaClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Crazypelt- Yellow tom with dark yellow stripes and yellow/green eyes.

2. Cutieface- Dark cream tom with a few battle scars and light yellow eyes.

3. Wildfire- Bright ginger tabby with sky-blue eyes and spiky fur that never lays straight.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices:

1. Lunarpaw/song- A pale grey she-cat with ginger tabby spots and amber eyes

2. Flashpaw/storm- White and grey splashed tom with light grey paws and a darker grey muzzle

3. Skypaw/fire- Light grey tabby with eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and white paws

4.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

**CaveClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Ravenclaw- Black she-cat with a white front right paw and white tipped tail. Icy blue eyes.

2. Shadowpelt- Misty black and dark grey swirled pelt with bright golden eyes.

3. Darkfang- Dark black and grey tabby with huge golden eyes.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**EarthClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Lostsong- A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

2. Rushingwillow- A silver she-cat with cool blue eyes

3. Blazingshadow- An orange/black tortoiseshell with one green and one blue eye

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.


	5. READ ME! cookies

I just want to remind you again to fill out a form for every cat you mention. A lot of people have **NOT** been doing this lately. It's also very tiring to keep on reminding people to do so when if they just read the reminders we wouldn't have this problem.

You might be asking why I ask this of you. And why I just can't improvise. Well, it's because then it really wouldn't be your character anymore. And I want YOUR characters in MY story. So, even though I could just make a personality for your cat I would prefer you to do it so that character is truly yours. Please only ask me to do it if it's really necessary.

I beg of you please read the reminders at the top so I won't have to ask things from you. I don't really like others to see me as a demanding person. So please read the reminders. Please?

*Wolfie Sharkfox*

P.S. If you actually read this and you're submitting/submitted your cat please put in the name of your favorite person/people in the world. (e.g. your best friend, your mom, favorite singer etc.)


	6. Chapter 4

**Reminders:**

Please fill out everything on the form.

The main and supporting spots are **NOT** first come first serve. I will choose them by how well their character is compatible with the job.

Your cat might die/ have forbidden love unless you specify not to

I also might pair them up with another cat unless you specify not to

EarthClan will need a lot of cats as they take in just about anybody

I might put in some of my own characters

If you're submitting a lot of cats please have a variety

**Please fill out a form for every cat you mention if you want him/her to appear in the story** (e.g. If you say Computerpaw's father is Keyboard please fill out a form for keyboard unless you want Keyboard to only be mentioned)

If you want that cat to be a part of the story but don't want to submit another form I can do it for you. Just PM me if you want me to do it or not.

I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunter(s) do.

Have fun!

**Form:**

Name:

Age (in moons and years/months):

Gender:

Clan:

Appearance:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Personality

Family:

Main Character candidate:

Supporting Character candidate:

Other:

**Clans:**

**CliffClan**- These cats live on the face of a cliff and are very good climbers. They are bold risk-takers and love jumping off their cliff.

**SeaClan**- These cats live near the ocean and are expert swimmers. They are calm yet fierce like the sea and love diving.

**CaveClan-** These cats live in a cave and are incredible jumpers. They are always reaching higher like their jumps and are used to the dark.

**EarthClan**- These cats live in the open fields and are fast runners. They are peaceful and happy like the fields in the spring and are always happy to help.

**CliffClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Bravefoot- A silvery-gray tom with brown paws and dark blue eyes. He also has a missing hind leg.

2. Lionstorm- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices:

1. Meteorpaw/strike- A ginger tom with dark grey tabby patches and honey colored eyes.

2. Silverpaw/light- A light silver she-cat with black markings and blue eyes.

3. Goldenpaw/soul- A small golden she-cat with amber eyes.

4. Spikepaw- He has jagged ink black fur with a long ruffled tail. His eyes are faint green, with a hint of blue. He's large compared to other cats but quite slim.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**SeaClan**

Leader: Waterstar- He has long, pale grey fur with blue-grey paws, a white chest, and medium grey points. He has sea colored eyes and a long plump tail.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Crazypelt- Yellow tom with dark yellow stripes and yellow/green eyes.

2. Cutieface- Dark cream tom with a few battle scars and light yellow eyes.

3. Wildfire- Bright ginger tabby with sky-blue eyes and spiky fur that never lays straight.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices:

1. Lunarpaw/song- A pale grey she-cat with ginger tabby spots and amber eyes

2. Flashpaw/storm- White and grey splashed tom with light grey paws and a darker grey muzzle

3. Skypaw/fire- Light grey tabby with eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and white paws

4.

Queens:

1. Lilystream- Silver she-cat with a silvery-white chest and paws and blue eyes. Kits- Weaselkit, Mosskit, Stonekit, Velvetkit

2.

Kits:

Weaselkit- Ginger and white she cat with green eyes.

Mosskit- White she-cat with silver paws and chest, ginger tail and ear-tips with amber eyes.

Stonekit- Silver tom with blue eyes.

Velvetkit- Silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes and very soft fur.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

**CaveClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Ravenclaw- Black she-cat with a white front right paw and white tipped tail. Icy blue eyes.

2. Shadowpelt- Misty black and dark grey swirled pelt with bright golden eyes.

3. Darkfang- Dark black and grey tabby with huge golden eyes.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Apprentices:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**EarthClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Lostsong- A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

2. Rushingwillow- A silver she-cat with cool blue eyes

3. Blazingshadow- An orange/black tortoiseshell with one green and one blue eye.

4. Lightwing- A pale golden she-cat with pastel green eyes.

5. Autumnrayne- A light amber and white tortoiseshell with bright emerald eyes.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices:

1. Sunpaw/dapple- A bright ginger and white tortoiseshell with sky blue eyes.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1.

2.

3.

4.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.


	7. Chapter 5! :D

**Hi everyone! My school starts next week and during that time I will be very busy. And not only with schoolwork. I'm thinking of starting a cosplay group with my friend so that will require us to work so we can get money for our costumes. Then, I still have this to work on which means I'll probably have to stay late at school as my computer at home hates me.**

**So, as you see, I have a very busy schedule and I want to get this create a cat done soon so I can start working on the actual story. Hopefully, I won't get artist block or get grounded. So please be patient with me and wish me luck! **

**Good luck to those people in difficult situations or are in school! :)**

***Wolfie Sharkfox***

**SeaClan only needs 8 more characters! Yay! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminders:<strong>

-Please fill out everything on the form.

-The main and supporting spots are **NOT** first come first serve. I will choose them by how well their character is compatible with the job.

-Your cat might die/ have forbidden love unless you specify not to

-I also might pair them up with another cat unless you specify not to

-EarthClan will need a lot of cats as they take in just about anybody

-I might put in some of my own characters

-If you're submitting a lot of cats please have a variety

**-Please fill out a form for every cat you mention if you want him/her to appear in the story** (e.g. If you say Computerpaw's father is Keyboard please fill out a form for keyboard unless you want Keyboard to only be mentioned)

-If you want that cat to be a part of the story but don't want to submit another form I can do it for you. Just PM me if you want me to do it or not.

-I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunter(s) do.

-Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Form:<strong>

Name:

Age (in moons and years/months):

Gender:

Clan:

Appearance:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Personality

Family:

Main Character candidate:

Supporting Character candidate:

Other:

* * *

><p><strong>Clans:<strong>

**CliffClan**- These cats live on the face of a cliff and are very good climbers. They are bold risk-takers and love jumping off their cliff.

**SeaClan**- These cats live near the ocean and are expert swimmers. They are calm yet fierce like the sea and love diving.

**CaveClan-** These cats live in a cave and are incredible jumpers. They are always reaching higher like their jumps and are used to the dark.

**EarthClan**- These cats live in the open fields and are fast runners. They are peaceful and happy like the fields in the spring and are always happy to help.

* * *

><p><strong>CliffClan<strong>

Leader: Rowanstar- Small but has a strong-build. She's a tabby with grey and brown fur, her tabby markings are in black, as are her ears and back paws. Her tail is long and striped with black and grey. She has cream-colored fur on her stomach which is spotted with black. And has a white chin, pink nose and big emerald green eyes.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Bravefoot- A silvery-gray tom with brown paws and dark blue eyes. He also has a missing hind leg.

2. Lionstorm- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes.

3. Rockpelt- Very dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

Apprentices:

1. Meteorpaw/strike- A ginger tom with dark grey tabby patches and honey colored eyes.

2. Silverpaw/light- A light silver she-cat with black markings and blue eyes.

3. Goldenpaw/soul- A small golden she-cat with amber eyes.

4. Spikepaw- He has jagged ink black fur with a long ruffled tail. His eyes are faint green, with a hint of blue. He's large compared to other cats but quite slim.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1. Mintmouse- Small smoky brown she cat with a white belly and pale, light green eyes.

2.

3.

**SeaClan**

Leader: Waterstar- He has long, pale grey fur with blue-grey paws, a white chest, and medium grey points. He has sea colored eyes and a long plump tail.

Deputy: Lionclaw- Ginger tom with white paws and chest, green eyes. Kits- Otterpaw, Weaselkit, Mosskit, Stonekit, Velvetkit Mate- Lilystream

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Crazypelt- Yellow tom with dark yellow stripes and yellow/green eyes.

2. Cutieface- Dark cream tom with a few battle scars and light yellow eyes.

3. Wildfire- Bright ginger tabby with sky-blue eyes and spiky fur that never lays straight.

4. Moonwing- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

5. Snowfall- Long haired white tom with blue eyes.

6. Icestorm- White she-cat with silver chest and paws, blue eyes.

7. Shelltail- Light sandy and white tom with bright blue eyes.

8.

9.

Apprentices:

1. Lunarpaw/song- A pale grey she-cat with ginger tabby spots and amber eyes

2. Flashpaw/storm- White and grey splashed tom with light grey paws and a darker grey muzzle

3. Skypaw/fire- Light grey tabby with eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and white paws

4. Otterpaw/splash- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

1. Lilystream- Silver she-cat with a silvery-white chest and paws and blue eyes. Kits- Otterpaw, Weaselkit, Mosskit, Stonekit, Velvetkit Mate- Lionclaw

2.

Kits:

Weaselkit- Ginger and white she cat with green eyes.

Mosskit- White she-cat with silver paws and chest, ginger tail and ear-tips with amber eyes.

Stonekit- Silver tom with blue eyes.

Velvetkit- Silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes and very soft fur.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

**CaveClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Ravenclaw- Black she-cat with a white front right paw and white tipped tail. She also has icy blue eyes.

2. Shadowpelt- Misty black and dark grey swirled pelt with bright golden eyes.

3. Darkfang- Dark black and grey tabby with huge golden eyes.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Apprentices:

1. Shadowpaw/feather- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**EarthClan**

Leader: Breezestar- Light brown tabby tom with gentle amber eyes. Kits- Icekit, Steamkit Mate- Maplefern

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Lostsong- A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

2. Rushingwillow- A silver she-cat with cool blue eyes

3. Blazingshadow- An orange/black tortoiseshell with one green and one blue eye.

4. Lightwing- A pale golden she-cat with pastel green eyes.

5. Autumnrayne- A light amber and white tortoiseshell with bright emerald eyes.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices:

1. Sunpaw/dapple- A bright ginger and white tortoiseshell with sky blue eyes.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1. Maplefern- White tabby she-cat with light brown flecks and amber eyes. Kits- Steamkit, Icekit Mate- Breezestar

2.

3.

4.

Kits:

Steamkit- Light brown and white tom with dark amber eyes.

Icekit- White she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.


	8. Chapter 6!

**Hi everyone! My school starts next week and during that time I will be very busy. And not only with schoolwork. I'm thinking of starting a cosplay group with my friend so that will require us to work so we can get money for our costumes. Then, I still have this to work on which means I'll probably have to stay late at school as my computer at home hates me.**

**So, as you see, I have a very busy schedule and I want to get this create a cat done soon so I can start working on the actual story. Hopefully, I won't get artist block or get grounded. So please be patient with me and wish me luck! **

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a cat! I love you all! I shall give you all spirit hugs! And I want to give an especially big spirit hug to ThyGreenThing for being my Beta for the story! Thank you very much!**

***Wolfie Sharkfox**

**EarthClan and CaveClan need a lot more help! CaveClan doesn't even have a leader yet! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminders:<strong>

-Please fill out everything on the form.

-The main and supporting spots are **NOT** first come first serve. I will choose them by how well their character is compatible with the job.

-You can apply to be a medicine cat apprentice! (Except for SeaClan!)

-Your cat might die/ have forbidden love unless you specify not to

-I also might pair them up with another cat unless you specify not to

-EarthClan will need a lot of cats as they take in just about anybody

-I might put in some of my own characters

-If you're submitting a lot of cats please have a variety

**-Please fill out a form for every cat you mention if you want him/her to appear in the story** (e.g. If you say Computerpaw's father is Keyboard please fill out a form for keyboard unless you want Keyboard to only be mentioned)

-If you want that cat to be a part of the story but don't want to submit another form I can do it for you. Just PM me if you want me to do it or not.

-I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunter(s) do.

-Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Form:<strong>

Name:

Age (in moons and years/months):

Gender:

Clan:

Appearance:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Personality

Family:

Main Character candidate:

Supporting Character candidate:

Other:

* * *

><p><strong>Clans:<strong>

**CliffClan**- These cats live on the face of a cliff and are very good climbers. They are bold risk-takers and love jumping off their cliff.

**SeaClan**- These cats live near the ocean and are expert swimmers. They are calm yet fierce like the sea and love diving.

**CaveClan-** These cats live in a cave and are incredible jumpers. They are always reaching higher like their jumps and are used to the dark.

**EarthClan**- These cats live in the open fields and are fast runners. They are peaceful and happy like the fields in the spring and are always happy to help.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit more about the clans:<strong>

CliffClan and SeaClan are on very friendly terms with each other as they are close to each other and respect the borders. EarthClan and CaveClan are farther away so CliffClan and SeaClan don't see much of them except at Gatherings.

EarthClan and CaveClan are friendly with each other as EarthClan is their balance. EarthClan also helps CaveClan to not make any rash decisions. But CaveClan doesn't like the fact that EarthClan lets in almost anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>CliffClan<strong>

Leader: Rowanstar- Small but has a strong-build. She's a tabby with grey and brown fur, her tabby markings are in black, as are her ears and back paws. Her tail is long and striped with black and grey. She has cream-colored fur on her stomach which is spotted with black. And has a white chin, pink nose and big emerald green eyes.

Deputy: Berrysplash- A white tom with ginger splashes and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw/splash- A grey tabby tom with streaks of many colors and bright green eyes with flecks of brown.

Warriors:

1. Bravefoot- A silvery-gray tom with brown paws and dark blue eyes. He also has a missing hind leg.

2. Lionstorm- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes.

3. Rockpelt- Very dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

4. Sabertooth- Large and muscular with ruffled smoky-grey hair and a long, fluffy black tail. He has piercing amber eyes and two long canine teeth that are very powerful. He is missing his left ear from a battle with CaveClan a few moons ago.

5. Smokefall- Small dusty dark grey tom with bright blue/grey eyes.

6. Frostwhisker- Grey/white tom with sharp grey/blue eyes that look like the frost on the mountains.

7. Morningcloud- Light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws.

8. Poppyflight- Lithe, young pale grey she-cat with bright green eyes and white paws.

9. Oceanpelt- Blue gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Apprentices:

1. Meteorpaw/strike- A ginger tom with dark grey tabby patches and honey colored eyes.

2. Silverpaw/light- A light silver she-cat with black markings and blue eyes.

3. Goldenpaw/soul- A small golden she-cat with amber eyes.

4. Spikepaw- He has jagged ink black fur with a long ruffled tail. His eyes are faint green, with a hint of blue. He's large compared to other cats but quite slim.

5. Snowpaw/talon- Mostly white with a black patches over her left eye, back, tail-tip and right front paw. She is very slim and beautiful with one blue and one green eye.

Queens:

1. Tabbyflower- Mostly white with a black patches over her left eye, back, tail-tip and right front paw. She is very slim and beautiful with one blue and one green eye.

2. Featherpelt- Fluffy, light grey she-cat with pale blue/green eyes and white paws, chest and belly.

Kits:

Ashkit- Has ruffled, smoky-grey hair and one blue and one green eye.

Smallkit- White with grey patches all over her body. Is very small and scrawny and has amber eyes.

Olivekit- White all over, quite big for a kit with olive-green eyes.

Elders:

1. Mintmouse- Small smoky brown she cat with a white belly and pale, light green eyes.

2. Halftail- She's white all over with blue eyes, she only has half a tail because another cat, Oceanbreeze of SeaClan, bit it off.

3. Featherstone- Blue gray she-cat with dull blue eyes.

**SeaClan**

Leader: Waterstar- He has long, pale grey fur with blue-grey paws, a white chest, and medium grey points. He has sea colored eyes and a long plump tail.

Deputy: Lionclaw- Ginger tom with white paws and chest, green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Oceanbreeze- White with long grey fur around all paws and grey-tipped tail. She also has a grey strip of fur from the top of her head down to her nose and bright blue eyes.

Warriors:

1. Crazypelt- Yellow tom with dark yellow stripes and yellow/green eyes.

2. Cutieface- Dark cream tom with a few battle scars and light yellow eyes.

3. Wildfire- Bright ginger tabby with sky-blue eyes and spiky fur that never lays straight.

4. Moonwing- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

5. Snowfall- Long haired white tom with blue eyes.

6. Icestorm- White she-cat with silver chest and paws, blue eyes.

7. Shelltail- Light sandy and white tom with bright blue eyes.

8. Mistyfur- Blue gray and white she-cat bright blue eyes.

9. Wavefur- Dark grey tom with light grey that fades to white near the edges of his fur making him look like he shines in the sun-light.

Apprentices:

1. Lunarpaw/song- A pale grey she-cat with ginger tabby spots and amber eyes

2. Flashpaw/storm- White and grey splashed tom with light grey paws and a darker grey muzzle

3. Skypaw/fire- Light grey tabby with eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and white paws

4. Otterpaw/splash- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

1. Lilystream- Silver she-cat with a silvery-white chest and paws and blue eyes.

2.

Kits:

Weaselkit- Ginger and white she cat with green eyes.

Mosskit- White she-cat with silver paws and chest, ginger tail and ear-tips with amber eyes.

Stonekit- Silver tom with blue eyes.

Velvetkit- Silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes and very soft fur.

Elders:

1. Jaggedclaw- Brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

2.

3.

4.

**CaveClan**

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

1. Ravenclaw- Black she-cat with a white front right paw and white tipped tail. She also has icy blue eyes.

2. Shadowpelt- Misty black and dark grey swirled pelt with bright golden eyes.

3. Darkfang- Dark black and grey tabby with huge golden eyes.

4.

5.

6.

7.

Apprentices:

1. Shadowpaw/feather- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

2.

3.

4.

5.

Queens:

1.

2.

Kits:

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**EarthClan**

Leader: Breezestar- Light brown tabby tom with gentle amber eyes.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Scorchedtail- White fur with burnt a tail/eyes and black paws.

Warriors:

1. Lostsong- A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

2. Rushingwillow- A silver she-cat with cool blue eyes

3. Blazingshadow- An orange/black tortoiseshell with one green and one blue eye.

4. Lightwing- A pale golden she-cat with pastel green eyes.

5. Autumnrayne- A light amber and white tortoiseshell with bright emerald eyes.

6. Tanglefur- Handsome ginger tom with black stripes and a white underbelly with a white tail.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices:

1. Sunpaw/dapple- A bright ginger and white tortoiseshell with sky blue eyes.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1. Maplefern- White tabby she-cat with light brown flecks and amber eyes.

2.

3.

4.

Kits:

Steamkit- Light brown and white tom with dark amber eyes.

Icekit- White she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Snakekit- White pelt with sea foam colored paws and black eyes like his mother.

Elders:

1. Cinderella- Black she-cat with a white belly, white paws and white hind legs. She also has a black spot on her hind leg.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.


	9. Chapter 7! Almost there!

**Hi everyone! My school starts next week and during that time I will be very busy. And not only with schoolwork. I'm thinking of starting a cosplay group with my friend so that will require us to work so we can get money for our costumes. Then, I still have this to work on which means I'll probably have to stay late at school as my computer at home hates me.**

**So, as you see, I have a very busy schedule and I want to get this create a cat done soon so I can start working on the actual story. Hopefully, I won't get artist block or get grounded. So please be patient with me and wish me luck! **

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a cat! I love you all! I shall give you all spirit hugs! And I want to give an especially big spirit hug to ThyGreenThing for being my Beta for the story! Thank you very much!**

***Wolfie Sharkfox***

**EarthClan needs cats!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminders:<strong>

Please fill out everything on the form.

The main and supporting spots are **NOT** first come first serve. I will choose them by how well their character is compatible with the job.

You can apply to be a medicine cat apprentice! (Except for SeaClan!)

Your cat might die/ have forbidden love unless you specify not to

I also might pair them up with another cat unless you specify not to

EarthClan will need a lot of cats as they take in just about anybody

I might put in some of my own characters

If you're submitting a lot of cats please have a variety

**Please fill out a form for every cat you mention if you want him/her to appear in the story** (e.g. If you say Computerpaw's father is Keyboard please fill out a form for keyboard unless you want Keyboard to only be mentioned)

If you want that cat to be a part of the story but don't want to submit another form I can do it for you. Just PM me if you want me to do it or not.

I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunter(s) do.

Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Form:<strong>

Name:

Age (in moons and years/months):

Gender:

Clan:

Appearance:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Personality

Family:

Main Character candidate:

Supporting Character candidate:

Other:

* * *

><p><strong>Clans:<strong>

**CliffClan**- These cats live on the face of a cliff and are very good climbers. They are bold risk-takers and love jumping off their cliff.

**SeaClan**- These cats live near the ocean and are expert swimmers. They are calm yet fierce like the sea and love diving.

**CaveClan-** These cats live in a cave and are incredible jumpers. They are always reaching higher like their jumps and are used to the dark.

**EarthClan**- These cats live in the open fields and are fast runners. They are peaceful and happy like the fields in the spring and are always happy to help.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit more about the clans:<strong>

CliffClan and SeaClan are on very friendly terms with each other as they are close to each other and respect the borders. EarthClan and CaveClan are farther away so CliffClan and SeaClan don't see much of them except at Gatherings.

EarthClan and CaveClan are friendly with each other as EarthClan is their balance. EarthClan also helps CaveClan to not make any rash decisions. But CaveClan doesn't like the fact that EarthClan lets in almost anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>CliffClan<strong>

Leader: Rowanstar- Small but has a strong-build. She's a tabby with grey and brown fur, her tabby markings are in black, as are her ears and back paws. Her tail is long and striped with black and grey. She has cream-colored fur on her stomach which is spotted with black. And has a white chin, pink nose and big emerald green eyes.

Deputy: Berrysplash- A white tom with ginger splashes and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw/splash- A grey tabby tom with streaks of many colors and bright green eyes with flecks of brown.

Warriors:

1. Bravefoot- A silvery-gray tom with brown paws and dark blue eyes. He also has a missing hind leg.

2. Lionstorm- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes.

3. Rockpelt- Very dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

4. Sabertooth- Large and muscular with ruffled smoky-grey hair and a long, fluffy black tail. He has piercing amber eyes and two long canine teeth that are very powerful. He is missing his left ear from a battle with CaveClan a few moons ago.

5. Smokefall- Small dusty dark grey tom with bright blue/grey eyes.

6. Frostwhisker- Grey/white tom with sharp grey/blue eyes that look like the frost on the mountains.

7. Morningcloud- Light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws.

8. Poppyflight- Lithe, young pale grey she-cat with bright green eyes and white paws.

9. Oceanpelt- Blue gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Apprentices:

1. Meteorpaw/strike- A ginger tom with dark grey tabby patches and honey colored eyes.

2. Silverpaw/light- A light silver she-cat with black markings and blue eyes.

3. Goldenpaw/soul- A small golden she-cat with amber eyes.

4. Spikepaw- He has jagged ink black fur with a long ruffled tail. His eyes are faint green, with a hint of blue. He's large compared to other cats but quite slim.

5. Snowpaw/talon- Mostly white with a black patches over her left eye, back, tail-tip and right front paw. She is very slim and beautiful with one blue and one green eye.

Queens:

1. Tabbyflower- Mostly white with a black patches over her left eye, back, tail-tip and right front paw. She is very slim and beautiful with one blue and one green eye.

2. Featherpelt- Fluffy, light grey she-cat with pale blue/green eyes and white paws, chest and belly.

Kits:

Ashkit- Has ruffled, smoky-grey hair and one blue and one green eye.

Smallkit- White with grey patches all over her body. Is very small and scrawny and has amber eyes.

Olivekit- White all over, quite big for a kit with olive-green eyes.

Elders:

1. Mintmouse- Small smoky brown she cat with a white belly and pale, light green eyes. Former medicine cat.

2. Halftail- She's white all over with blue eyes, she only has half a tail because another cat, Oceanbreeze of SeaClan, bit it off.

3. Featherstone- Blue gray she-cat with dull blue eyes.

**SeaClan**

Leader: Waterstar- He has long, pale grey fur with blue-grey paws, a white chest, and medium grey points. He has sea colored eyes and a long plump tail.

Deputy: Lionclaw- Ginger tom with white paws and chest, green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Oceanbreeze- White with long grey fur around all paws and grey-tipped tail. She also has a grey strip of fur from the top of her head down to her nose and bright blue eyes.

Warriors:

1. Crazypelt- Yellow tom with dark yellow stripes and yellow/green eyes.

2. Cutieface- Dark cream tom with a few battle scars and light yellow eyes.

3. Wildfire- Bright ginger tabby with sky-blue eyes and spiky fur that never lays straight.

4. Moonwing- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

5. Snowfall- Long haired white tom with blue eyes.

6. Icestorm- White she-cat with silver chest and paws, blue eyes.

7. Shelltail- Light sandy and white tom with bright blue eyes.

8. Mistyfur- Blue gray and white she-cat bright blue eyes.

9. Wavefur- Dark grey tom with light grey that fades to white near the edges of his fur making him look like he shines in the sun-light.

Apprentices:

1. Lunarpaw/song- A pale grey she-cat with ginger tabby spots and amber eyes

2. Flashpaw/storm- White and grey splashed tom with light grey paws and a darker grey muzzle

3. Skypaw/fire- Light grey tabby with eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and white paws

4. Otterpaw/splash- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

1. Lilystream- Silver she-cat with a silvery-white chest and paws and blue eyes.

2.

Kits:

Weaselkit- Ginger and white she cat with green eyes.

Mosskit- White she-cat with silver paws and chest, ginger tail and ear-tips with amber eyes.

Stonekit- Silver tom with blue eyes.

Velvetkit- Silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes and very soft fur.

Elders:

1. Jaggedclaw- Brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

2.

3.

4.

**CaveClan**

Leader: Eclipsestar- Large and muscular, with black fur all over and one pale blue eye and he's missing an eye and a torn left ear.

Deputy: Firetail- Dark ginger tom with glowing yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Wildbreath- Grey with patches of brown and a short tail and stone grey eyes.

Warriors:

1. Ravenclaw- Black she-cat with a white front right paw and white tipped tail. She also has icy blue eyes.

2. Shadowpelt- Misty black and dark grey swirled pelt with bright golden eyes.

3. Darkfang- Dark black and grey tabby with huge golden eyes.

4. Hawkwish- Dark reddish tom with green eyes.

5. Shadewing- Young, light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes and dark grey paws.

6. Sandheart- Dusty brown she-cat with sparkling, dark blue eyes and one white paw

7. Eagleflight- Brown tabby tom with a white blaze (strike on head) and chest.

Apprentices:

1. Shadowpaw/feather- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

2. Falconpaw/claw- Dark brown tom with gentle violet eyes.

3. Silverpaw/fur- Silver she-cat with pretty green eyes.

4.

5.

Queens:

1. Moonleaf- White she-cat with black flecks and tail tip with light blue eyes.

2. Sweetwhisker- A light tortoiseshell she-cat with dark violet eyes.

Kits:

Viperkit- Dark brown and red mottled tom with dark brown eyes.

Heatherkit- Light brown dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Foxkit- Dark reddish tortoiseshell she-cat.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**EarthClan**

Leader: Breezestar- Light brown tabby tom with gentle amber eyes.

Deputy: Pondfoot- Sleek brown-gray tabby she-cat with black legs & ears, pale yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Scorchedtail- White fur with burnt a tail/eyes and black paws.

Warriors:

1. Lostsong- A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

2. Rushingwillow- A silver she-cat with cool blue eyes

3. Blazingshadow- An orange/black tortoiseshell with one green and one blue eye.

4. Lightwing- A pale golden she-cat with pastel green eyes.

5. Autumnrayne- A light amber and white tortoiseshell with bright emerald eyes.

6. Tanglefur- Handsome ginger tom with black stripes and a white underbelly with a white tail.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices:

1. Sunpaw/dapple- A bright ginger and white tortoiseshell with sky blue eyes.

2. Grasspaw/tail- Small, dusty brown tabby with bright green eyes.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1. Maplefern- White tabby she-cat with light brown flecks and amber eyes.

2.

3.

4.

Kits:

Steamkit- Light brown and white tom with dark amber eyes.

Icekit- White she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Snakekit- White pelt with sea foam colored paws and black eyes like his mother.

Elders:

1. Cinderella- Black she-cat with a white belly, white paws and white hind legs. She also has a black spot on her hind leg.

2. Mudfall- dark brown Tom with lighter brown tabby stripes, amber eyes (he's going blind), and a grating muzzle.

3.

4.

5.

6.


	10. Chapter 8! 26 More spaces open!

**Hi everyone! My school starts next week and during that time I will be very busy. And not only with schoolwork. I'm thinking of starting a cosplay group with my friend so that will require us to work so we can get money for our costumes. Then, I still have this to work on which means I'll probably have to stay late at school as my computer at home hates me.**

**So, as you see, I have a very busy schedule and I want to get this create a cat done soon so I can start working on the actual story. Hopefully, I won't get artist block or get grounded. So please be patient with me and wish me luck! **

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a cat! I love you all! I shall give you all spirit hugs! And I want to give an especially big spirit hug to ThyGreenThing for being my Beta for the story! Thank you very much!**

***Wolfie Sharkfox**

**CliffClan- CLOSED (YAY!)**

**SeaClan- 1 Queen and 2 Elders.**

**CaveClan- 2 Warriors, 3 Elders and 1 Medicine Cat Apprentice (MCA is optional).**

**EarthClan- 7 Warriors, 3 Apprentices, 3 Queens and 4 Elders.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminders:<strong>

Please fill out everything on the form.

The main and supporting spots are **NOT** first come first serve. I will choose them by how well their character is compatible with the job.

You can apply to be a medicine cat apprentice! (Except for SeaClan!)

Your cat might die/ have forbidden love unless you specify not to

I also might pair them up with another cat unless you specify not to

EarthClan will need a lot of cats as they take in just about anybody

I might put in some of my own characters

If you're submitting a lot of cats please have a variety

**Please fill out a form for every cat you mention if you want him/her to appear in the story** (e.g. If you say Computerpaw's father is Keyboard please fill out a form for keyboard unless you want Keyboard to only be mentioned)

If you want that cat to be a part of the story but don't want to submit another form I can do it for you. Just PM me if you want me to do it or not.

I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunter(s) do.

Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Form:<strong>

Name:

Age (in moons and years/months):

Gender:

Clan:

Appearance:

Special skills:

Weaknesses:

Personality

Family:

Main Character candidate:

Supporting Character candidate:

Other:

* * *

><p><strong>Clans:<strong>

**CliffClan**- These cats live on the face of a cliff and are very good climbers. They are bold risk-takers and love jumping off their cliff.

**SeaClan**- These cats live near the ocean and are expert swimmers. They are calm yet fierce like the sea and love diving.

**CaveClan-** These cats live in a cave and are incredible jumpers. They are always reaching higher like their jumps and are used to the dark.

**EarthClan**- These cats live in the open fields and are fast runners. They are peaceful and happy like the fields in the spring and are always happy to help.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit more about the clans:<strong>

CliffClan and SeaClan are on very friendly terms with each other as they are close to each other and respect the borders. EarthClan and CaveClan are farther away so CliffClan and SeaClan don't see much of them except at Gatherings.

EarthClan and CaveClan are friendly with each other as EarthClan is their balance. EarthClan also helps CaveClan to not make any rash decisions. But CaveClan doesn't like the fact that EarthClan lets in almost anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>CliffClan<strong>

Leader: Rowanstar- Small but has a strong-build. She's a tabby with grey and brown fur, her tabby markings are in black, as are her ears and back paws. Her tail is long and striped with black and grey. She has cream-colored fur on her stomach which is spotted with black. And has a white chin, pink nose and big emerald green eyes.

Deputy: Berrysplash- A white tom with ginger splashes and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Sparrowleap- Dark ginger she-cat with a lighter muzzle and brown/golden eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw/splash- A grey tabby tom with streaks of many colors and bright green eyes with flecks of brown.

Warriors:

1. Bravefoot- A silvery-gray tom with brown paws and dark blue eyes. He also has a missing hind leg.

2. Lionstorm- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes.

3. Rockpelt- Very dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

4. Sabertooth- Large and muscular with ruffled smoky-grey hair and a long, fluffy black tail. He has piercing amber eyes and two long canine teeth that are very powerful. He is missing his left ear from a battle with CaveClan a few moons ago.

5. Smokefall- Small dusty dark grey tom with bright blue/grey eyes.

6. Frostwhisker- Grey/white tom with sharp grey/blue eyes that look like the frost on the mountains.

7. Morningcloud- Light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws.

8. Poppyflight- Lithe, young pale grey she-cat with bright green eyes and white paws.

9. Oceanpelt- Blue gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Apprentices:

1. Meteorpaw/strike- A ginger tom with dark grey tabby patches and honey colored eyes.

2. Silverpaw/light- A light silver she-cat with black markings and blue eyes.

3. Goldenpaw/soul- A small golden she-cat with amber eyes.

4. Spikepaw- He has jagged ink black fur with a long ruffled tail. His eyes are faint green, with a hint of blue. He's large compared to other cats but quite slim.

5. Snowpaw/talon- Mostly white with a black patches over her left eye, back, tail-tip and right front paw. She is very slim and beautiful with one blue and one green eye.

Queens:

1. Tabbyflower- Mostly white with a black patches over her left eye, back, tail-tip and right front paw. She is very slim and beautiful with one blue and one green eye.

2. Featherpelt- Fluffy, light grey she-cat with pale blue/green eyes and white paws, chest and belly.

Kits:

Ashkit- Has ruffled, smoky-grey hair and one blue and one green eye.

Smallkit- White with grey patches all over her body. Is very small and scrawny and has amber eyes.

Olivekit- White all over, quite big for a kit with olive-green eyes.

Elders:

1. Mintmouse- Small smoky brown she cat with a white belly and pale, light green eyes. Former medicine cat.

2. Halftail- She's white all over with blue eyes, she only has half a tail because another cat, Oceanbreeze of SeaClan, bit it off.

3. Featherstone- Blue gray she-cat with dull blue eyes.

**SeaClan**

Leader: Waterstar- He has long, pale grey fur with blue-grey paws, a white chest, and medium grey points. He has sea colored eyes and a long plump tail.

Deputy: Lionclaw- Ginger tom with white paws and chest, green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Oceanbreeze- White with long grey fur around all paws and grey-tipped tail. She also has a grey strip of fur from the top of her head down to her nose and bright blue eyes.

Warriors:

1. Crazypelt- Yellow tom with dark yellow stripes and yellow/green eyes.

2. Cutieface- Dark cream tom with a few battle scars and light yellow eyes.

3. Wildfire- Bright ginger tabby with sky-blue eyes and spiky fur that never lays straight.

4. Moonwing- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

5. Snowfall- Long haired white tom with blue eyes.

6. Icestorm- White she-cat with silver chest and paws, blue eyes.

7. Shelltail- Light sandy and white tom with bright blue eyes.

8. Mistyfur- Blue gray and white she-cat bright blue eyes.

9. Wavefur- Dark grey tom with light grey that fades to white near the edges of his fur making him look like he shines in the sun-light.

Apprentices:

1. Lunarpaw/song- A pale grey she-cat with ginger tabby spots and amber eyes

2. Flashpaw/storm- White and grey splashed tom with light grey paws and a darker grey muzzle

3. Skypaw/fire- Light grey tabby with eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and white paws

4. Otterpaw/splash- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

1. Lilystream- Silver she-cat with a silvery-white chest and paws and blue eyes.

2.

Kits:

Weaselkit- Ginger and white she cat with green eyes.

Mosskit- White she-cat with silver paws and chest, ginger tail and ear-tips with amber eyes.

Stonekit- Silver tom with blue eyes.

Velvetkit- Silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes and very soft fur.

Elders:

1. Jaggedclaw- Brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

2. Stonefall- Brown and white tom with dull blue eyes.

3.

4.

**CaveClan**

Leader: Eclipsestar- Large and muscular, with black fur all over and one pale blue eye and he's missing an eye and a torn left ear.

Deputy: Firetail- Dark ginger tom with glowing yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Wildbreath- Grey with patches of brown and a short tail and stone grey eyes.

Warriors:

1. Ravenclaw- Black she-cat with a white front right paw and white tipped tail. She also has icy blue eyes.

2. Shadowpelt- Misty black and dark grey swirled pelt with bright golden eyes.

3. Darkfang- Dark black and grey tabby with huge golden eyes.

4. Hawkwish- Dark reddish tom with green eyes.

5. Shadewing- Young, light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes and dark grey paws.

6. Sandheart- Dusty brown she-cat with sparkling, dark blue eyes and one white paw

7. Eagleflight- Brown tabby tom with a white blaze (strike on head) and chest.

Apprentices:

1. Shadowpaw/feather- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

2. Falconpaw/claw- Dark brown tom with gentle violet eyes.

3. Silverpaw/fur- Silver she-cat with pretty green eyes.

4.

5.

Queens:

1. Moonleaf- White she-cat with black flecks and tail tip with light blue eyes.

2. Sweetwhisker- A light tortoiseshell she-cat with dark violet eyes.

Kits:

Viperkit- Dark brown and red mottled tom with dark brown eyes.

Heatherkit- Light brown dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Foxkit- Dark reddish tortoiseshell she-cat.

Elders:

1.

2.

3.

**EarthClan**

Leader: Breezestar- Light brown tabby tom with gentle amber eyes.

Deputy: Pondfoot- Sleek brown-gray tabby she-cat with black legs & ears, pale yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Scorchedtail- White fur with burnt a tail/eyes and black paws.

Warriors:

1. Lostsong- A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

2. Rushingwillow- A silver she-cat with cool blue eyes

3. Blazingshadow- An orange/black tortoiseshell with one green and one blue eye.

4. Lightwing- A pale golden she-cat with pastel green eyes.

5. Autumnrayne- A light amber and white tortoiseshell with bright emerald eyes.

6. Tanglefur- Handsome ginger tom with black stripes and a white underbelly with a white tail.

7. Nightheart- Black she-cat with bright green eyes.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13.

14.

Apprentices:

1. Sunpaw/dapple- A bright ginger and white tortoiseshell with sky blue eyes.

2. Grasspaw/tail- Small, dusty brown tabby with bright green eyes.

3. Fogpaw- Light gray tom with bright green eyes.

4.

5.

6.

Queens:

1. Maplefern- White tabby she-cat with light brown flecks and amber eyes.

2.

3.

4.

Kits:

Steamkit- Light brown and white tom with dark amber eyes.

Icekit- White she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Snakekit- White pelt with sea foam colored paws and black eyes like his mother.

Elders:

1. Cinderella- Black she-cat with a white belly, white paws and white hind legs. She also has a black spot on her hind leg.

2. Mudfall- dark brown Tom with lighter brown tabby stripes, amber eyes (he's going blind), and a grating muzzle.

3.

4.

5.

6.


	11. Chapter 9! CLOSED! :D

**Hi everyone! My school starts next week and during that time I will be very busy. And not only with schoolwork. I'm thinking of starting a cosplay group with my friend so that will require us to work so we can get money for our costumes. Then, I still have this to work on which means I'll probably have to stay late at school as my computer at home hates me.**

**So, as you see, I have a very busy schedule and I want to get this create a cat done soon so I can start working on the actual story. Hopefully, I won't get artist block or get grounded. So please be patient with me and wish me luck! **

**Thank you to everyone who submitted a cat! I love you all! I shall give you all spirit hugs! And I want to give an especially big spirit hug to ThyGreenThing for being my Beta for the story! Thank you very much! But I'm also sorry to the cats I didn't accept. Thank you for trying! :)**

***Wolfie Sharkfox***

**CLOSED! I'll be working on the story and I'll publish the prologue by Wednesday!**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminders:<strong>

Please fill out everything on the form.

The main and supporting spots are **NOT** first come first serve. I will choose them by how well their character is compatible with the job.

You can apply to be a medicine cat apprentice! (Except for SeaClan!)

Your cat might die/ have forbidden love unless you specify not to

I also might pair them up with another cat unless you specify not to

EarthClan will need a lot of cats as they take in just about anybody

I might put in some of my own characters

If you're submitting a lot of cats please have a variety

**Please fill out a form for every cat you mention if you want him/her to appear in the story** (e.g. If you say Computerpaw's father is Keyboard please fill out a form for keyboard unless you want Keyboard to only be mentioned)

If you want that cat to be a part of the story but don't want to submit another form I can do it for you. Just PM me if you want me to do it or not.

I don't own Warriors. The Erin Hunter(s) do.

Have fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Clans:<strong>

**CliffClan**- These cats live on the face of a cliff and are very good climbers. They are bold risk-takers and love jumping off their cliff.

**SeaClan**- These cats live near the ocean and are expert swimmers. They are calm yet fierce like the sea and love diving.

**CaveClan-** These cats live in a cave and are incredible jumpers. They are always reaching higher like their jumps and are used to the dark.

**EarthClan**- These cats live in the open fields and are fast runners. They are peaceful and happy like the fields in the spring and are always happy to help.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit more about the clans:<strong>

CliffClan and SeaClan are on very friendly terms with each other as they are close to each other and respect the borders. EarthClan and CaveClan are farther away so CliffClan and SeaClan don't see much of them except at Gatherings.

EarthClan and CaveClan are friendly with each other as EarthClan is their balance. EarthClan also helps CaveClan to not make any rash decisions. But CaveClan doesn't like the fact that EarthClan lets in almost anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>CliffClan<strong>

Leader: Rowanstar- Small but has a strong-build. She's a tabby with grey and brown fur, her tabby markings are in black, as are her ears and back paws. Her tail is long and striped with black and grey. She has cream-colored fur on her stomach which is spotted with black. And has a white chin, pink nose and big emerald green eyes.

Deputy: Berrysplash- A white tom with ginger splashes and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Sparrowleap- Dark ginger she-cat with a lighter muzzle and brown/golden eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw/splash- A grey tabby tom with streaks of many colors and bright green eyes with flecks of brown.

Warriors:

1. Bravefoot- A silvery-gray tom with brown paws and dark blue eyes. He also has a missing hind leg.

2. Lionstorm- A long haired golden tom with amber eyes.

3. Rockpelt- Very dark brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

4. Sabertooth- Large and muscular with ruffled smoky-grey hair and a long, fluffy black tail. He has piercing amber eyes and two long canine teeth that are very powerful. He is missing his left ear from a battle with CaveClan a few moons ago.

5. Smokefall- Small dusty dark grey tom with bright blue/grey eyes.

6. Frostwhisker- Grey/white tom with sharp grey/blue eyes that look like the frost on the mountains.

7. Morningcloud- Light grey she-cat with pale blue eyes and white paws.

8. Poppyflight- Lithe, young pale grey she-cat with bright green eyes and white paws.

9. Oceanpelt- Blue gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Apprentices:

1. Meteorpaw/strike- A ginger tom with dark grey tabby patches and honey colored eyes.

2. Silverpaw/light- A light silver she-cat with black markings and blue eyes.

3. Goldenpaw/soul- A small golden she-cat with amber eyes.

4. Spikepaw/claw- He has jagged ink black fur with a long ruffled tail. His eyes are faint green, with a hint of blue. He's large compared to other cats but quite slim.

5. Snowpaw/talon- Mostly white with a black patches over her left eye, back, tail-tip and right front paw. She is very slim and beautiful with one blue and one green eye.

Queens:

1. Tabbyflower- Mostly white with a black patches over her left eye, back, tail-tip and right front paw. She is very slim and beautiful with one blue and one green eye.

2. Featherpelt- Fluffy, light grey she-cat with pale blue/green eyes and white paws, chest and belly.

Kits:

Ashkit- Has ruffled, smoky-grey hair and one blue and one green eye.

Smallkit- White with grey patches all over her body. Is very small and scrawny and has amber eyes.

Olivekit- White all over, quite big for a kit with olive-green eyes.

Elders:

1. Mintmouse- Small smoky brown she cat with a white belly and pale, light green eyes. Former medicine cat.

2. Halftail- She's white all over with blue eyes, she only has half a tail because another cat, Oceanbreeze of SeaClan, bit it off.

3. Featherstone- Blue gray she-cat with dull blue eyes.

**SeaClan**

Leader: Waterstar- He has long, pale grey fur with blue-grey paws, a white chest, and medium grey points. He has sea colored eyes and a long plump tail.

Deputy: Lionclaw- Ginger tom with white paws and chest, green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Oceanbreeze- White with long grey fur around all paws and grey-tipped tail. She also has a grey strip of fur from the top of her head down to her nose and bright blue eyes.

Warriors:

1. Crazypelt- Yellow tom with dark yellow stripes and yellow/green eyes.

2. Cutieface- Dark cream tom with a few battle scars and light yellow eyes.

3. Wildfire- Bright ginger tabby with sky-blue eyes and spiky fur that never lays straight.

4. Moonwing- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

5. Snowfall- Long haired white tom with blue eyes.

6. Icestorm- White she-cat with silver chest and paws, blue eyes.

7. Shelltail- Light sandy and white tom with bright blue eyes.

8. Mistyfur- Blue gray and white she-cat bright blue eyes.

9. Wavefur- Dark grey tom with light grey that fades to white near the edges of his fur making him look like he shines in the sun-light.

Apprentices:

1. Lunarpaw/song- A pale grey she-cat with ginger tabby spots and amber eyes

2. Flashpaw/storm- White and grey splashed tom with light grey paws and a darker grey muzzle

3. Skypaw/fire- Light grey tabby with eyes as blue as the sky on a cloudless day and white paws

4. Otterpaw/splash- Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

1. Lilystream- Silver she-cat with a silvery-white chest and paws and blue eyes.

2. Skytail- Gray, almost silver and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Kits:

Weaselkit- Ginger and white she cat with green eyes.

Mosskit- White she-cat with silver paws and chest, ginger tail and ear-tips with amber eyes.

Stonekit- Silver tom with blue eyes.

Velvetkit- Silvery-white she-cat with blue eyes and very soft fur.

Fishkit- Silver tom with blue eyes and long fur on his paws that look like a fish's fin.

Darkkit- Dark gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes.

Sandkit- Sandy colored she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Elders:

1. Jaggedclaw- Brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

2. Stonefall- Brown and white tom with dull blue eyes.

3. Flamesong- Very bright ginger she-cat with one black stripe at the middle of her tail.

4. Waterpelt- Blue-gray tabby she-cat with golden eyes.

**CaveClan**

Leader: Eclipsestar- Large and muscular, with black fur all over and one pale blue eye and he's missing an eye and a torn left ear.

Deputy: Firetail- Dark ginger tom with glowing yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Wildbreath- Grey with patches of brown and a short tail and stone grey eyes.

Warriors:

1. Ravenclaw- Black she-cat with a white front right paw and white tipped tail. She also has icy blue eyes.

2. Shadowpelt- Misty black and dark grey swirled pelt with bright golden eyes.

3. Darkfang- Dark black and grey tabby with huge golden eyes.

4. Hawkwish- Dark reddish tom with green eyes.

5. Shadewing- Young, light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes and dark grey paws.

6. Sandheart- Dusty brown she-cat with sparkling, dark blue eyes and one white paw

7. Eagleflight- Brown tabby tom with a white blaze (strike on head) and chest.

Apprentices:

1. Shadowpaw/feather- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes.

2. Falconpaw/claw- Dark brown tom with gentle violet eyes.

3. Silverpaw/fur- Silver she-cat with pretty green eyes.

4. Onepaw/moon- Gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

5. Cobrapaw/fang- Very dark brown tom with glowing amber eyes.

Queens:

1. Moonleaf- White she-cat with black flecks and tail tip with light blue eyes.

2. Sweetwhisker- A light tortoiseshell she-cat with dark violet eyes.

Kits:

Viperkit- Dark brown and red mottled tom with dark brown eyes.

Heatherkit- Light brown dappled she-cat with green eyes.

Foxkit- Dark reddish tortoiseshell she-cat.

Elders:

1. Sunheart- Dull ginger tom with green eyes.

2. Badgerheart- Large white tom with black patches.

3. Peachbranch- Smoky gray tom with white belly and paws.

**EarthClan**

Leader: Breezestar- Light brown tabby tom with gentle amber eyes.

Deputy: Pondfoot- Sleek brown-gray tabby she-cat with black legs & ears, pale yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Scorchedtail- White fur with burnt a tail/eyes and black paws.

Medicine Cat Apprentice- Mintpelt- Small black and white she-cat with dull violet eyes.

Warriors:

1. Lostsong- A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

2. Rushingwillow- A silver she-cat with cool blue eyes

3. Blazingshadow- An orange/black tortoiseshell with one green and one blue eye.

4. Lightwing- A pale golden she-cat with pastel green eyes.

5. Autumnrayne- A light amber and white tortoiseshell with bright emerald eyes.

6. Tanglefur- Handsome ginger tom with black stripes and a white underbelly with a white tail.

7. Nightheart- Black she-cat with bright green eyes.

8. Lightningclaw- Large cream colored tom with amber eyes.

9. Whitewhisker- Black tom with a white tail-tip, amber eyes, and long white whiskers.

10. Yellowleaf- Small golden she-cat with dark amber eyes.

11. Darkstorm- Dark gray tabby tom with black paws.

12. Wrenfeather- Small dark gray with black stripes and ginger underbelly.

13. Icefur- Pale gray, almost white with dark gray eyes and dark gray paws.

14. Liontail- Golden brown tabby with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

1. Sunpaw/dapple- A bright ginger and white tortoiseshell with sky blue eyes.

2. Grasspaw/tail- Small, dusty brown tabby with bright green eyes.

3. Fogpaw/pelt- Light gray tom with bright green eyes.

4. Viperpaw/foot- Gray tom with white patches and green eyes.

5. Shinepaw/heart- Small, with all black fur, except tail, which is white, that shines in sunlight, with bright blue eyes.

6. Springpaw/stream- Golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens:

1. Maplefern- White tabby she-cat with light brown flecks and amber eyes.

2. Petalcloud- Gray she-cat with white patches.

3. Silvercloud- Pretty silver tabby with blue eyes and white muzzle.

4. Wingfeather- Brown she-cat with white stripes.

Kits:

Steamkit- Light brown and white tom with dark amber eyes.

Icekit- White she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Snakekit- White pelt with sea foam colored paws and black eyes like his mother.

Iciclekit-Small silvery white she-cat with ice-blue eyes.

Swankit- Long-legged fluffy white she-cat with green eyes.

Frostkit- Pale gray, almost white tom with pale blue eyes.

Blizzardkit- Dark gray tom with white and silver fleck and dark gray eyes.

Crowkit- Pretty black she-cat.

Rosekit- Creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Squirrelkit- Gray-brown tom with a fluffy tail.

Elders:

1. Cinderella- Black she-cat with a white belly, white paws and white hind legs. She also has a black spot on her hind leg.

2. Mudfall- dark brown Tom with lighter brown tabby stripes, amber eyes (he's going blind), and a grating muzzle.

3. Dappledfur- black, brown, and white tortoiseshell, green eyes.

4. Mothflight- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

5. Sageflower- Beautiful light brown tabby with amber eyes.

6. Falconheart- Small dark brown tom with blue eyes.


	12. The Mains!  UPDATE!

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the long delay but school is keeping me occupied! And I'm also the assistant director for the school play so I'm at school until 6:10 everyday! Also, I won't be updating next week as I'm going to Sochi, Russia for school for the week! I'll be hiking in the mountains and swimming in the sea! **

**Anyway… now for the moment you've all been waiting for! *insert drumroll here* I present to you…. THE MAIN CHARACTERS! **

**From CliffClan:**

Rowanstar and Meteorpaw!

**From SeaClan:**

Skypaw, Lunarpaw and Shelltail!

**From CaveClan:**

Shadowpaw and Viperkit!

**And from EarthClan:**

Blazingshadow and Shinepaw!

**Congratulations on being picked to go on a dangerous journey where you may die! :D **

**Yeah… It was really hard choosing the mains! Please don't hate me for not choosing you! It was very hard! **

**Your dying author,**

** Wolfie Sharkfox**


	13. PROBABLY LAST UPDATE!

Hi everyone! I'm currently working on the first chapter for Prophecy of The Animals so watch out for that! But I'm currently being constantly being cursed by my OCs and some of the characters of PoTA. So it's quite hectic in my brain right now… For instance, I just created 2 new characters and I wasn't planning to use them for the story but they had other ideas… So I am happy to accept any ideas for the story! Also if you've noticed I have the PoTA prologue up so R&R PLEASE! Reviews make me feel loved! I don't care if you just give me a smiley face just review! It inspires me and keeps away certain kitties who want to mess up my head...

Your author,

Wolfie Sharkfox

P.S. ThyGreenThing was very awesome and made me a banner for the story! Go check it out! And if you're a fan of Harry Potter I suggest you go read her stuff!

P.P.S. Since I can't post a link here for the banner I shall tell you how to find the banner.

1. Go to deviantart

2. Search for ThyGreenThing

3. You should see the banner then! :D


End file.
